221B Wayward
by asterisks-who
Summary: Two sons of a British hunter who worked with John calls John's number but finds out he died a few years ago. So Sam, Cas, and Dean decide to help them. They travel to England to find out what's going on. Sherlock and John get involved because John gets possessed by a demon and Sherlock doesn't know what's happening but he goes looking for John after he runs off during a case.
1. Introduction

It was a normal night for Team Free Will. They were traveling the deserted roads in the impala to find a motel for the night. They had just finished up a case and were looking forward to some downtime to unwind- in a new town. Just as they were pulling into the parking lot, the phone rang from the glove compartment. Dean knew it was their father's phone since that was the only one in there with that unique ringtone. Sam upgraded John's old junk of metal into an iPhone. Dean objected but it had already been done before he could do anything about it.

"Dean, are you going answer that?" Castiel asked after it rang a few more times. Sam was still asleep.

Dean, after the third ring, retrieved the phone and quickly answered the call. It had to be important since they were calling John's number. It had been long enough that the word had spread about his death but then again, maybe _the word_ hadn't spread to foreign countries yet. "Hello?"

"John Winchester? It's Derek Lund, we need your assistance." A thick accented voice murmured. He was the eldest son of James Lund; a British hunter that had worked with John when he was in the states. John had known Derek and his little brother Christoffer since they were little boys. They were both a few years younger than his boys.

"John uh, John passed away a few years ago." He paused for a moment then spoke again. "We can help you though, what's going on?"

The line went quiet for a moment but it felt like it was ages. "There is a huge demon out break and we think something huge is going down. We thought we could handle it but- but we've lost nearly half of our hunters on the job."

Dean raised a brow and shoved Sam to wake him up. "Where are you guys?"

"England, Bristol England."

"...well shit..." He looked at Sam who was finally opening his eyes up. Sam did say he wanted a vacation. "Alright. We'll get there as soon as possible."

"Thanks mate. See you soon."

Dean ended the call and slouched down in the driver's seat. "So much for relaxing tonight, huh?" He started the car back up and hit the road once again.

* * *

Dean drove to Bobby's home. They had to stash the car there until they returned back from their trip. He refused to leave his baby anywhere else. After the garbage truck incident in Memphis he never let the impala out of his sight.

Since Dean refused to get on a plane Castiel offered to transport them there. "Are you two ready?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah," Sam started as he adjusted the bags on his shoulders.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sasquatch here had to pack all of his hair products."

"Funny, real funny, Dean." He looked at Castiel and pointed to the bags. "Actually, this is stuff we'll need; dad's journal, contacts, weapons, etc. useful things, Dean."

"Whatever, can we just get going?"

Castiel blinked and watched the banter commence. "Perhaps we should take our leave? It is redundant to discuss necessities when our assistance is needed elsewhere."

"Cas is right, so let's go." Sam huffed.

* * *

It was around 3am when they arrived in England. They found a place to stash their things then Dean called the Lund brothers. They all decided to meet at the abandoned warehouse where the battle had begun.

* * *

Meanwhile across town in a cab, Sherlock and John were on their way to investigate the source of the disappearances. Of course this case caught his attention, no one could figure out what was happening so it was right up his alley. "Sherlock, are you sure they're at this place?"

"Of course I'm sure. When am I not sure?"

John stared at him for a moment before speaking. "A yes or no would have sufficed."

Sherlock grinned and glanced out the window as they approached the dark alley. "Yeah, yeah I know. Don't worry this'll be quick. I just need a quick look around to see what we're dealing with."

"You sure this is the address?" The cabbie asked, turning to look at the two men in the back. "It looks pretty vacant and dangerous."

"I'm absolutely sure. Thanks mate." He paid the man and dragged John out of the vehicle.

"Sherlock, I'm not so sure about this..." John murmured under his breath as they wandered closer to the side door of the warehouse. He was all for adventurous cases but he wasn't too keen on becoming victim number 18. "I mean, if this guy is here...I don't have my gun and I don't need you getting hurt."

Sherlock stopped and looked at John. "Are you scared?"

"No."

"Then shall we continue?"

"Yes."

* * *

The hunters arrived at the warehouse around the same time. Dean and his group exited the car and approached the brothers. "I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam, and this is Castiel." He said as he extended his hand.

Derek nodded to them and shook Dean's hand. "I'm Derek Lund and this is my little brother Christoffer. We are grateful that you all were able to make it. John Winchester was a good friend of our father and we knew we could count on the Winchesters."

Christoffer nodded as well. "Thank you for traveling this far to help us. It means a lot."

"Don't sweat it. Did you guys come packing heat?" Dean asked.

The Lund brothers opened up their long wool cape coats and revealed a collection of weapons holstered inside.

"I think we're all gonna get along just fine." Dean cooed.

Castiel quietly observed the hunters and awaited further instructions.

"We need to split up and canvas the place. This warehouse is huge." Dean said.

"Meet back here in 40?" Christoffer suggested.

"Do you guys have possession prevention?" Derek asked.

The Winchesters both pulled down the neck of their shirt to reveal the tattoo on their chests.

"Clever." Derek commented.

"Yeah, we had an incident and this was the result." Sam confessed.

Dean looked at Castiel. "Yo, feathers, you're coming with me." He turned on the heels of his feet and headed inside of the warehouse with Castiel close behind.

"I'll take the south exit." Sam volunteered before heading inside.

Derek smiled and pulled out his gun that was filled with rock salt. "Be careful Toff." He said as he cocked his gun.

"Likewise."

* * *

Sherlock heard the slamming of a door and motioned for John to keep quiet. "Stay here." He whispered.

"You're not going alone."

"John."

The blonde huffed and moved behind the ceiling stacked crates and waited. "Sherlock, don't get shot...or killed...or anything." He worried about the man. He always ran off recklessly.

Sherlock shooed at him and headed to the door they came in.

John leaned against the rusted and dusty crates. He had a bad feeling about the entire plan but he always went along with Sherlock's plans. The man always covered every basis so he trusted him. They just wouldn't be prepared for demons. He froze when he heard footsteps approaching. Before he could go the other way the voice shouted at him.

"HEY, stop. Don't even think about it!" Sam yelled.

John saw the gun and jolted in the other direction.

Sam fired and shot him right in the arm. He watched the body hit the floor and saw no black smoke. "...shit." He ran over to John and kneeled down to him. "Hey, are you alright?"

"You shot me!" John shouted.

"You ran!"

"Because you're carrying a huge gun, what did you expect me to do? Make you some tea?"

"It's just rock salt. You'll be okay."

"Tell that to my bleeding arm."

"Come on, you need to get out of here. Now!"

"JOHN!" Sherlock shouted from the distance. He heard the gunshot echo and came running to his companion. John wasn't alone.

Sam helped John up and watched as another man approached them. "Whoa…hey!"

"It's okay, we came here together."

"He shot you." Sherlock observed as he pulled John away from Sam. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I asked first."

"I have the gun."

"Oh for crying out loud. I'm John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes."

Sam laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

John raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Sherlock Holmes? Am I supposed to believe that?"

"That's his name."

Sam's laugh faltered when he saw that they were serious. "Oh...wow you're really called Sherlock Holmes." He didn't have time to ask questions but once the investigation was over he'd have at it. "Okay, you two really need to get out of here."

"We're working a case." John commented.

"Working a case? Are you two hunters?"

"Hunters?" John questioned.

"I guess not. Um I can't explain right now I just need you to trust me and leave now!"

"Trust the man who shot me with rock salt..."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay, aside from that you have to trust me."

"Sammy!"

"I'm over here, Dean!"

Dean and Castiel ran down the small flight of stairs and over to Sam. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I found these guys lurking around."

"What are you guys doing roaming around an abandoned warehouse at 3 o'clock in the morning?" Dean asked.

"We could ask you all the same thing." Sherlock retorted.

Dean lowered his weapon. "Touché"

"We're investigating the massive disappearances that have been occurring."

"How did you find this place?" Castiel asked.

"It didn't take me long to narrow it down to a location. I analyzed the victims, what they had in common, where they lived, how they lived, and where they were last seen. There was a pattern. They all were taken at night around the same time and last seen on camera outside of their jobs. I narrowed down the locations by the number of victims and buildings that are large enough to store them all. Taking into consideration that they might be dead or alive I came up with one storage warehouse in Bristol that had a meat packaging system for temperature control. It's only a few miles away from each abduction site which explains why the victims weren't caught on camera after leaving their jobs."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Yo, cheekbones, he asked for an answer not a novel."

The Lund brothers joined the party soon after. "We heard a gunshot, is everyone okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I found two guys who say they're investigating the _problem_ we're looking into.

"Sherlock Holmes." Christoffer called out. "I should have known that you would be looking into this."

Sam glanced at him. "Wow." This guy really was the real deal.

Castiel turned when he heard the doors blow open. "My apologies for interjecting, but we should evacuate immediately.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"An explosion." He sensed the demons leaving the building. He wasn't sure what was going on but it was more demons surrounding the building as each second passed.

"Okay, time to go!" Dean shoved Sam some and motioned for everyone else to follow. "LET'S GO!"

They all made it out just in time. The warehouse exploded within seconds and sent the groups flying to the ground.

This was only the beginning.


	2. Hello, Boys

**Summary**: After the warehouse explosion the hunters try to explain to John why they were there. Soon a nerve shattering discovery is made.

* * *

Dean was the first to rise after the explosion. He grunted as he pulled shards of wood and glass from his hand. "Son of a bitch!" He cursed as he stood from the ground and looked for his brother and Castiel. "Sammy, Cas, you guys alright?!"

"I am fine, Dean." Castiel answered.

"I'm good." Sam replied after.

The smoke and debris finally cleared and the hunters, along with John could see their surroundings now. Dean narrowed his eyes as he did a head count to make sure that everyone was still alive and kicking and that's when he noticed. "Where the hell is cheekbones?" Dean questioned.

John sat up at the mention of Sherlock; he didn't see him either. "SHERLOCK!" The blond yelled hoping that he would receive an answer.

The Lund brothers stood and processed the warehouse. There wasn't much left of it. Whatever evidence that was in there was gone now. "Obviously this was a set up." Christoffer commented.

Sam nodded in agreement. "They knew we were coming and now I'm sure we're on their radar. We need to get out of here before they try to finish the job."

"Who are you fellows?" John asked with a raised eyebrow. Between the guns filled with rock salt and exploding warehouses he wasn't sure who was more dangerous; Sherlock or the two Brits accompanied by the Americans. "What exactly is going on? And don't give me that rubbish about hunters."

"Then you don't wanna know what's happening, shorty." Dean replied.

John glared at Dean for that comment. "Explain."

Sam sighed. "Long story short, we hunt things that people think are just stories and urban legends-"

"Vampires, demons, witches-" Dean chimed in.

"Angels, shape shifters, ghosts-" Sam said jumping back in.

"The family business." They said together.

"The _not natural_." Sam added.

Dean shook his head, the flow of their explanation had been broken.

John stared at them and stood from the ground. "Right, I understand." He turned and dusted himself off before he started walking away from them all. "Who lurks around in an abandoned warehouse at night? A consultant, a poor doctor who follows along to make sure he stays out of trouble, and a group of loons. Yeah, that's it, loons!"

"Hey! Who you callin' loons?" Dean growled. "I'll have you know we ain't crazy and we saved this frickin' world from the damn apocalypse!"

The Lund brothers shook their heads. "You guys are laying it on pretty thick there. He's probably spooked."

John stopped. "You expect me to believe these absurd stories of yours? It's ridiculous. There's no such thing."

"Ask Sherlock. He'll explain things to you. You'll believe him won't you?" Derek asked.

John put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. "I will...when I find him." He pulled out his phone and texted his friend. He couldn't have gotten that far. Right?

Christopher looked at Derek.

"Yeah I know." The eldest Lund whispered. They knew it was too good to be true that Sherlock made it out of sight that fast without being seen by the others. There was no way unless...

* * *

_Sherlock_ headed down the street, a grin spread from ear to ear. "Ah, I love this body~" She cooed, fixing the wrinkled shirt and swaying the new acquired slim hips. "I believe it's time to have some fun!"

"I don't think so. We have a lot of work to do, Meg." Ruby scolded.

"Who died and made you the boss?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes and stared at Meg and her new skin.

"Right, that was a poor choice of words. Fine then, when can I test this baby out?"

"Soon enough. For now we need to finish our task at hand. The Winchesters are already here; earlier than we anticipated. So unless you want to sit around and wait for them to get us first, I advise you to work now and play later."

Meg huffed and pushed a few strands of curly hair out of her face. "Buzz killer. Alright, what is first on the list?"

"Human sacrifice, we need two people."

Meg grinned. "Perfect, I know just the two people we can use. This guy's thoughts aren't very organized but two people just stood out to me who I'm sure he'd liked to give us."

"Lead the way."

* * *

The hunters decided to give John a ride home and by ride they let Castiel transport him. The results: John became an instant believer. On the negative side, he also began to worry about Sherlock since there were creatures on the loose in England. What if something got him?

Sam and Dean were taken back to the Lund's flat and shown around. The first thing they saw was a picture of their father John with James Lung and his two sons, Derek and Christoffer. It was weird because they didn't have many pictures of their father or with their fathers. They weren't even sure if they had any at all. So it was natural they felt some kind of way about seeing the two boys so young with their father. They exchanged a quick glance and moved away from the picture. Dean still blamed himself for his father's death and Sam knew that so they didn't talk about it and that's how Dean liked it. "Nice place." Dean said, taking a seat next to Castiel.

"Thank you. We needed to find a place that made for a great base. This place is pretty damn secure." Derek commented as he handed their guests a cup of tea.

Dean blinked and took the cup regardless. He didn't want to be rude but...but tea wasn't his thing. He shrugged it off and took a hesitant sip. "Whoa!" He looked up to the brothers and raised a brow. "Spiking the tea I see."

"Long days and long nights calls for vodka tea, mate."

Sam's lips puckered at the strong alcohol, it was a shot straight to his taste buds. "Yeah. Woo!" He bit his lip and coughed a bit. "So, should we worry about that Sherlock guy going AWOL?"

Derek shook his head. "No. He's no worry of ours. He's fine. I'm sure he just wandered off to continue his investigation in peace. It's kind of what Sherlock Holmes does." He lied.

Christoffer looked at him with hesitancy in his body language. He wasn't sure why his brother just lied to the Winchesters but it must have been important for him to do it so he went along with his brother.

"Good. We don't need anymore problems popping up."

Castiel noticed the exchange between Derek and Christoffer but made no move to question it. He would speak with Dean and Sam later once they were alone.

* * *

Meg and Ruby made it to their first destination and setting their plans into motion while the hunters stayed out of sight and regrouped. Ruby walked through the doors first and smiled. "Hi sweetie, we knew we'd find you here." Granted they checked the flat first.

"Who are you and how did you get in? You shou-" She paused when she saw the familiar face walk in behind the brunette. "S-Sherlock?"

Meg smiled and walked over to the woman. "Sorry for just showing up but I needed to speak with you about something." She cooed as she brought a hand up to Molly's cheek, "if that's okay with you." She tilted her head and leaned closer to Molly. "I promise it won't take long."

Molly wasn't sure what had gotten into Sherlock but she couldn't process any of it at the moment. Sherlock was touching her and so close that she could feel his breath on her face. This wasn't happening. She was sure that she had fallen asleep at her desk or something. "S-Sherlock…what can I help you with?"

Ruby grinned. That was easier than she thought it would be. She was expecting a fight. "We need to go for a little walk. Maybe discuss this over tea?"

Meg smirked. "That sounds like an idea to die for."


End file.
